


Dream a little dream of me.

by milkytheholy1



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dream a Little Dream of Me, Dreams, Fluff, Gen, Horror, Morning, Night, Plot Twists, Song - Freeform, Violence, cell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Dream a little dream of me.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Mandalorian/Reader, Pedro Pascal/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Dream a little dream of me.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was listening to this song and this oneshot idea just came to me and I had to write it down as soon as I could. I’m actually really proud of this and it’s currently one of my favourite oneshots I’ve ever written so I really hope you enjoy it!

Stars shining bright above you

The night sky was magnificent, the mixture of blues and purples with hints of grey. And the stars, oh the stars were magical. They lowly lit up the sky but as soon as it became deeper into the night they made their presence known. There would sometimes even be fireflies or something similar to it appearing as though they were floating along, and perhaps they were or more precisely the calming breeze was lulling them to wherever they had to go. The grass you were laying on was soft, almost as though it wasn’t grass at all but freshly washed cotton sheets ready for someone to lay on them.

Night breezes seem to whisper “I love you”  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree

You turned your head to the lumbering body next to you, the reflective beskar armour acting as a mirror to the night sky so it too could see it’s beauty. His helmet was off, a rare sight. Well, used to be. Not anymore. His brown, messy locks were stuck to his face a tell-tale sign that the helmet had in fact just been removed. His armour made clanking sounds as he relaxed into the luscious grass below him, a sigh escaping his lips implying he had found such a suitable position even though the armour couldn’t be comfortable he didn’t complain; he just layed there admiring the night sky just like you’d been doing. You continued to relish him, indulged yourself on his precious face.  
The sound of the breeze slowly swaying leaves and carrying whispers of conversations forgotten would tickle your ears. A faint mumble could be heard to your side, presumably by the Mandalorian anchored next to you. You hummed sweetly agreeing to whatever he had said, you were too focused on the calm of the night and the stillness of every living creature that inhabited the flower field you landed in hours ago. A rhymic laugh echoed into the night sky awaiting for a response, you lulled your head to face him a branded smile on his lips. “I love you.” He said as though it had never been said before, even though you couldn’t count how many times he had simply told you that he loved you.

Dream a little dream of me

You shuffled closer to the Mandalorian, his beskar armour digging into your sides slightly but that didn’t bother you. Nothing could bother you at this moment. He shifted again, the armour marking the delicate glades of grass as he manoeuvred his arm under you; nearly pulling you on top of him. The beskar was cold, emotionless. But the man that was within it was quite the opposite; only when you got to know him. The bland silver of the armour contrasted his brightly coloured face, the blanket of darkness which was the visor kept his secrets safe, his secrets being his beautiful, full of life eyes. Many times you lost yourself staring into them, admiring them, falling ever so deeply in love with them.

Say “Night-ie night” and kiss me

You pushed your head into the crevis of his neck, it was smooth, so smooth. You nuzzled the skin indulging in the fact that he had shaven his weekly stubble that got a little out of hand. He leaned his own head on yours, a pillow he could never replace. His arms were wrapped around you afraid that if you were to unravel you would disappear from his touch. Legs were a tangled mess, if you were to look at it from another perspective you would never be able to tell who’s was whos. However, the glint and shine of beskar would be an incredibly good hint; and the worn-in boots with plenty of scuff marks on them. “We should go to bed you’re tired cyar'ika.” You hummed in agreement but you didn’t move, neither of you did. “Kiss me.” You simply said, quite enough that even the stars couldn’t hear but loud enough to know he heard you. Din smiled and so graciously leaned down to seal his lips with your own.

Just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me   
While I’m alone and blue as can be

The ramp of the Razor Crest fell down with a solemn thud as Din stared off into the distance. He placed the blaster he had been rubbing at with a spare rag in his holster, fiddling with the rags parted edges from years of exposure to hard metal. You waddled up to Din, the mornings bright light distracting you from what was going to come. You pressed your warm chest to the cold exterior of the beskar armour, shivering at its touch. Leaning up to rest your head on his shoulders you sighed “I know mesh'la, I don’t want to go either.” He raised his free hand to meet yours, he gently squeezed it to show his honesty but you already knew he didn’t want to go. You could see it in the sag in his shoulders, the way his helmeted gaze never rose from the ground, his lulling footsteps; but most of all you could tell by his tone that he didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to leave you. He didn’t want to leave the child. Ever.

“I’ll miss you.” You whispered, trying to prolong his departure. He turned to face you now taking both of your hands in his much larger ones, lowering his helmet to your forehead he sighed. The cool metal felt good on your hot skin, hot from fear of Din never coming back and hot from what followed from last nights memories fluttering around in your mind. “I won’t be long, I promise.” He smoothed his gloved thumb over your hand, the chapped leather itching slightly. He knelt down to the green bundle beside you, an affectionate smile was concealed by the helmet but Din knew the Child was able to see it.

Dream a little dream of me

He stood back and took one final glance at his family. His perfect, hectic family. He was embarrassed to say he panicked so much about leaving them behind, he knew he was capable of looking after himself; he was doing fine before he met either of them. Yet now he couldn’t survive one night without them. The Mandalorian turned around and padded down the rusted ramp, his weapons bouncing with each stride. “I love you!” You shouted still in ear-shot. He froze in place and turned around the glistening of the beskar reflecting the sunlight, cupping his hands over where is mouth would be, some would consider pointless, he shouted “Dream of me mesh'la!” before carrying on with his trek to find his bounty. A smile formed on your lips, soft cooing coming from beside you; you gently picked up the Child bouncing him on your hip awaiting for his father to return.

Stars fading, but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss

The endless sky appeared before you again, although tonight it felt different something was missing and that something happened to be the big, hunk of Mandalorian that was usually right by your side. Joined to the hip Cara had said once, although back then you simply laughed it off. Your lips felt bare and cold without his to warm and spur you on every night, ever since Din found out that your lips were softer than he could have ever dreamed he vowed that every day they would be given attention, and boy did he keep up with that promise. Your arm began to tingle, a funny feeling really, you scratched at it and tried your best to ignore it. The feeling slowly going dull. It wasn’t the first time your arm tingled or your leg, it wasn’t the first time your hair on the back of your neck stood up, it wasn’t the first time salty tears slipped down from your eyes as though they were in competition with each other to get to your jaw. No, it wasn’t the first time that had happened.

Din said that perhaps it’s allergies or something, you agreed thinking nothing of it, allergies or something. Right now though, it wasn’t your arm itching, it wasn’t your leg aching, hell it wasn’t your eyes watering. No. This time your heart was hurting, breaking, decaying. It hurt. A lot. You clutched at your chest heaving great breathes, the throbbing not subsiding but decreasing in pain, eventually. You decided to get some rest, lay in the empty cot that never felt more abandoned in its life. Laying down felt like you were laying on hard stone, did it ever feel this bad without Din?

I’m longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this

You were laying in the field again, the night had taken its toll on you and as soon as you saw the emergence of light you lept from the coldness of the Razor Crest and rushed to the warmth the sun provided. The breeze had stilled no longer could you hear the conversations that were forgotten, no longer could you hear the sway of the leaves. The grass no longer felt soft and fresh but rigid and rotten, the luscious green fading into a decayed brown. A shadow emerged above you, your eyes opening to take in the familiar silhouette a smile escaping your features.

He had no helmet on, his skin scarred and stained. His eyes showed something you’d rarely ever seen, even though he was a bounty hunter he never really showed fear he was too confident in his skills, but now you reflect his anxieties. He’s grasping your arms in a tight grip, if he didn’t have his gloves on his knuckles would be white. He’s shaking you your attention still focusing on his eyes, your eyes trail down to his tattered lips. Lips that promised to always meet yours in an action of love and intimacy. Lips that were now screaming at you but no sound was coming out as though he was miming, you watched as he spoke with such passion. It could have been passion, it could have been determination. You try to follow his movements, squinting at the way his lips mould each word “Dream”, “Me”, “Wake”.

With each movement, you could make out more words “You’re dreaming!” You frowned, your brows furrowed in confusion. You glanced around his face seeing the sweat shine on his forehead and what looked like tears marks running down his cheeks. You cast your gaze back to his lips, he was repeating, on a constant loop “You’re dreaming!” came by again “Wake up!” You froze. What if you were dreaming? From over Din’s shoulder, you could see something in the sky; a small dot, maybe a fly or some form of insect? The dot got bigger as it came closer, Din followed your gaze and his eyes widened. He whipped around to face you covering your body with his own the object getting closer and closer, once you were able to get a good look at it you could immediately distinguish what it was: a bomb. As the explosive hit and white light was cast over you, your vision being blinded the last thing you could hear was the violent wind and Din “I’m coming for you!”

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you

You woke up in a cold sweat, your mind rattling to understand what had happened. You glanced around trying to figure out where you were. The walls were a sandy sort of substances pressed together to created a wall, looked old enough to have been done thousands of years ago. The floor you were splayed on was rock, hard and uncomfortable, it had spots of colour in some areas; various shades of red. There was a light coming from a grate high in the wall, you couldn’t make out much from where you were positioned. That’s right, a cell. You were in a cell. You tried to stand up but your legs begged to be stationary, you looked at the bruises that littered them and shivered. Even if you wanted to get up and walk around the dense metal chain attached to your left ankle wouldn’t have allowed you to go far.

But in your dreams whatever they be

You felt alone again, no Child and no Din to keep you company while you were inflicted with this torture. Well, you still had them in your dreams but even they were getting tainted by the darkness those creatures left you in. Every so often you would see silver through that little grate and think that it was him, he finally found you. It never was. You wrapped your arms around your legs and pushed them into your chest, you wouldn’t give up. Din would come for you. You can imagine it now a big, tall Mandalorian blowing those creatures up to high hell for what they did to you, he’d swoop you up and take you away from this place and live together; no more bounty hunting, just you, him and the child somewhere safe and happy. Oh, you could dream. The only thing getting you through this is the thought of him coming for you, and how do you know he’ll come for you? Well, he says it every night. In your dreams and to himself when the silence of the Razor Crest is too much for him.

“I’m coming for you.”

Dream a little dream of me


End file.
